Layers of Darkness
by obsessedwithfakereality
Summary: Takes place after Betty asks Jughead to join the Blue and Gold. Bughead end game. Slow burn, from Jugheads perspective. All the built up feelings from Jughead, very slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

Jughead had just agreed to work on the school paper. That's not something to be especially proud of considering his writing style was beyond that of the school news letter. But who was he kidding? He moment Betty Cooper asked for help he became putty in those delicate hands. Jughead had always had an attraction for her, a crush to say in simpler terms. It went past the concept of looks, not that she was lacking in those either. But, he saw past the perfect girl next door facade others had been foolish enough to believe. There were so many layers to peel back. She was unlike the Cheryl Blossoms that drowned the hope for a real connection in Riverdale. Hoping for anything more than a friendship with Betty was just a pipe dream.

Falls new crisp air blew against the vintage jean jacket Jughead wore of so often. The first orders of the Blue and Gold were to get the real story behind why Dilton Doiley and his troops were at Sweetwater River the morning of July 4th.

Doiley had been useless, but the information from one of his "loyal" troops was quite satisfying.

"Got some details on Doiley." Hoovering over Bettys name before hitting send, even though the message strictly pertained to the paper, Betty still sent a shock of nerves through jugheads body.

"Great, You're amazing!" His heart skipped a beat. Knowing how platonic the text was didn't mean he couldn't hope for more.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since the sheriffs crime board had been stolen. Luckily Kevin had a photographic memory and helped us recreate it in the Blue and Gold office. All three of us sat around trying to figure out who would have stolen the polices evidence, obviously someone guilty. Betty was about to name another suspect when the door opened. Trev walked in nervously.

""Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt..." Tailing off the sentence as he relaized what we were looking at.

Betty already ready to explain

"Oh it's okay we're just working on-".

"Our murder board." Jughead interjected. There was not point in covering it up, it was very obvious.

"Right.. I just wanted to make sure we are still on for tomorrow night?" Trev asked.

"Of course, It's a date." Betty responded with a mesmerizing smile.

Jughead quit listening after learning the news of the date. Kevin's jaw almost hit the floor, grilling Betty wasn't something Jughead wanted to be apart of, checking out seemed like a much better idea. There was no room or right for jealously, especially when it wasn't even fully understood, but it was burning like a fire in his heart.

"It's not a date." Bettys voice was soft but defensive. This pulled Jughead but to reality.

"You just called it a date." Jughead accused in a light tone.

"You literally said 'It's a date'." The light tone darkened ever so softly from the burn.

"It's my cover to find out more information." Betty began clarifying, while skeptical Jughead felt a small pinch of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

In the last few weeks, Jughead and Betty had begun spending more and more time together. The best part of everything was the long days and late nights spent together were becoming less and less about Jason's murder. The more time spent together, the stronger Jugheads feelings grew for her. From the late nights at Pop's, Confiding secrets to each other, and the long text messages exchanged every day and night. Containing his feelings to himself were getting more and more difficult with every small interaction they shared. What would she say if she knew, would the feeling ever be reciprocated ? Drowning in these same thoughts every night. When in all reality there would be no reason for her to feel the same way. Betty was a ray of sunshine that shone through on the darkest rainiest days. While Jughead was just a stormy night, dark and glummy

EDIT-Please review for feedback. Would mean the world to me thank you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into Betty's room made Jughead mildly uncomfortable, Knowing of Mama Cooper's absence didn't bring any relief. The glow from her room shed that of innocence and youth, all that was dissolving in the town of Riverdale. Wearing a suit wasn't a common occurrence for any of the Jones men. Jughead didn't care of the opinions held by citizens in Riverdale, pertaining to his actions or appearance for that matter. There was only opinion that matter, that was tho one held by Elizabeth Cooper.

There stood the gorgeous girl, He'd been lucky enough to spend so much time with recently.

"Ready to enter the belly of the beast". Jughead recited, emerging through the doorway. Turning towards him, Betty looked like princess from a dark realm fully engulfed in black. Looking at him, not the usual casual glances, but truly looking at him. From the suit that gave the appearance of someone better than a kid from the wrong side of town, To the complexity that he was made from. A smile broke across Betty's face as she glanced him over.

"What, it's the best I could." Jughead argued shyly.

A smile remained, followed by a nod of approval. The grin that erupted from within couldn't be hidden. Turning away from the beautiful ray of light was the only way to ensure the blush that dared to explode on him was never seen.

Jason Blossom's funeral was flooded by familiar faces. Attempting a stealthy entrance into the bedroom of a dead boy was much easier than expected. Conversation seemed in poor taste, due to their surroundings at this time, apart from sharing the places a teenage boy might hide something in his room . Searching was cut short but the sudden terrifying voice that erupted from Grandma Blossom. The shock and terror cause Betty to jump into Jughead. Wanting to lighten the mood and tear some of the fear away from her face, Jughead leaned into her ear.

"the horror...THE HORROR." Smirking was inevitable. Lying wasn't his style, that being said, He couldn't complain about the closeness they were sharing.

Leaving the Blossom's was quite possibly the best feeling of relief in the world. Leaving with Betty Cooper would have made a much more happy exit, with Mama Cooper out on the loose, there was not chance of that. She had Betty heading towards the car as the last person spoke words about Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blue and Gold office had become a place of private conversations and trust.

"Juggy I feel like I don't even know who may mom and dad are anymore". Sadness poured into the room as the statement made its way through the air. As much as the nickname sent a tingle through his body whenever it graced those lips, But this wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts. Wanting to keep Betty from turning against him, Jughead struggled with approaching the next accusations.

"Betty..." Pausing, questioning how to continue.

""..If your parents lied about Polly and Jason..." Jughead was making his was towards the murder board.

"There's probably more that they lied about."

"What do you mean?" Knowing the answer, Betty asked hoping for a anything better than her own thoughts.

"Your dad said he'd do snything to protect Polly..." Jughead hesitated, watching her reaction.

"So the next logicial question is, How far would he go to protect her?" Juggy asked. Taking control of everything that he possibly could. Grabbing the postit, Betty stabbed her own families name as suspects onto the murder board.

Squeezing her shoulder was the most comfort he thought shed be comfortable with from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Awkwardly Jughead found himself at the breakfast table with Mrs. Cooper and Betty. Already being accused of practically corrupting her daughter, Mama Coopers welcome was anything from friendly. Enduring the uncomfortable tension and unbearable conversation was all part of their plan. Finally, the subtle sign he'd been waiting for, The small movement her in eyes put the plan into motion.

"Do you have a bathroom I could use?" Jughead asked softly after swallowing the delicate pulp filled orange juice. Knowing it would never be allowed Betty offered,  
"Oh sure, I'll show you." Stnading up was cut short by Mama Cooper.

"Oh no, I will show him." She argued. Just a few more minutes of this accusatory conversation and Betty would would have all the information needed to find Polly. Listening to Mrs. Cooper speak in the bossy, mean tone she presented, wasn't exactly how Jughead wanted to start his day, But honestly, was Betty asked him for help, he'd never turn back.

School seemed to drag after finding Polly's location. The plan was set, after school they were heading straight for Polly. Nerves had struck Betty, it was obvious just from one glance. Juggy wanted to show her everything would be alright, sadly no one could be sure of that in Riverdale anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Intensity was the understatement of the year. From seeing Polly, a very pregnant Polly at that, To learning more secrets the Coopers withheld. Knowing she needed space to understand all of this new information, Juggy hadn't tried infiltrating the complex mind that belonged to Elizabeth Cooper. After spending hours upon hours trying to keep his distance, the need to comfort Betty over took. Making way into the Coopers backyard, a ladder was already propped up against the house, at the perfect destination. Conveniently Hal had been replacing the roof, slowly it seemed.

Climbing up, Jughead caught a glimpse of Betty sitting at the vanity, Playing with the necklace she'd held so close to her, obviously consumed by a thousand thoughts. Wanting to meet those soft pink lips to his own became overwhelming. In all honestly, Jughead wouldn't be able to stand the rejection that would follow such a bold action. Knocking on the pretty girls window took all the courage he had at this point. Surprise was the first emotion to hit Betty when seeing the face of Jughead Jones hoovering at her window. What followed to Juggy's satisfaction was pure happiness on her face as she headed his direction.

"Hey there Juliet" The words escaped before internal protest could take over. Unsure of the reality that ones mind could trick with cruel games, Juggy was sure he saw a blush kiss the pale cheeks of his blonde companion.

Listening as all the worry of her families lies and craziness exploded form her beautiful mind. Wanting to comfort was taking control of him.

"...and now all I can think is maybe I'm crazy too." Speaking frantically. Jughead grabbed her shoulders, trying to save her from the dark depths of ones own mind.

Staring into the soft green eyes, "We're all crazy, But we aren't out parents". Relief and reassurance flooded her.

"also..." Jugheads voice trailed off.

This was it, no more hiding the true feelings in his heart.

"What?" Betty was staring into his eyes.

Frozen, Juggy was to frozen to continue.

"What?" Betty asked, the nerves rising were obvious in her face.

How he tell her that when drifting away, she pulls him back to reality, or how the rays of light that beam out of such a magnificent person consume him, even in his darkness.

Body overtaking mind, in a rare occurrence. Cupping Betty Coopers cheeks, he pressed his lips to hers. Releasing all the hidden attraction and built up emotions into her. With the fire and ice that consumed Jughead, drowning her lips in the storm that was him.


End file.
